riddle school : the returning
by DROP THERAPY
Summary: phil and his freinds have escaped zone 5.1. the manhole they took lead to a completely unfarmiliar town.DISCLAIMER : all official Riddle School characters and locations belong to jonbro(now called jonochrome) OC's,however, such as jake and his mom, belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

RIDDLE SCHOOL : THE RETURNING PT 1 "the mask"

phil and his freinds had escaped zone 5.1 through a manhole.

it was unknown where it would take them, but they didn't want to stay at zone 5.1.

"hey, guys! i think that is a manhole up there!" yelled phil(they cant see for crap in there, and zack's "head fire" had burnt out.)

as they left the sewer, they were confused. "i dont remember this place." said zack in confusion.

"lets ask the people here for help." said phil.

"dude, they arent going to believe us if we tell them what happened." said phred.

"we can make up a story."

"yeah, ok"

_5 minutes of thinking of a fake story later_

upon knocking on someones door, a kid with a red T - shirt opened the door.

"hello. we had just escaped from a psycotic killer wielding an axe." said phil.

"i hope this works" phil thought.

"oh wow. i hope you guys are okay." said the kid.

"oh yeah. we are in no way hurt." said zack.

"can we come in?" asked smiley.

"ok. just a minuite." said the kid as he closed the door.

"hey, mom. there is this group of kids out there and they want in." they heard the kid say from behind the door. "they claimed they almost died from an axe murderer or whatever."

"ok you can let them in. but make sure they dont touch anything until we know they are safe."

the door opened.

"ok, you guys can come in." said the kid.

"who are you guys, anyway?" asked the kid.

"well, i am phil eggtree-"

"interesting name." said the kid.

"as i was saying..." said phil. "my name is phil and this is smiley,zack, and phred."

"sup." said phred.

"hi, nice to meet you!" said smiley.

"hi." said zack.

"well my name is jake cunningham." said jake.

"ok, i cant live life knowing i lied to someone." said smiley. "what actually happened was phil had ditched school, setting off a local time - stopping

mine..."

_4 minuites later_

"and THAT is how i grew this hair!" exclaimed smiley.

"Intersting" said jake. "hey guys, is it me or does smiley's face look kinda like rubber?"

"umm...what are you talking about?" asked smiley nervously.

"oh, that?" said phil. "it has always looked that way."

then phil remembered something.

"her face is nothing but a cover for her ugly desires."

the quote echoed through phil's head until he finally said something.

"remember when smiley told you about the transmission and me waking up from it?" asked phil.

" i remember something that viz said." phil briefly paused. "he said "her face is nothing but a cover for her ugly desires." while talking about smiley."

phil squinted at smiley.

"i can see a crease as if your face where a full - head mask." said phil

"yeah." said zack "so can i."

phil reached over and pulled the "mask" off.

everybody was stunned.

"PUT IT BACK ON!" screamed smiley with two voices, one sounding strangely male. the other sounding like herself.

her head looked as if you where staring into outer space.

phil gave her the mask.

"sorry about that" said smiley. "just dont tell ANYONE about this."

"yeah, ok." said phil, suprizingly calm. (he WAS abducted by aliens and didn't panic AT ALL.)

smiley noticed jake. speachless. staring at smiley as if she were going to KILL him.

smiley stormed out of the room.

END OF PT 1.


	2. Chapter 2

RIDDLE SCHOOL : THE RETURNING PT 2 "smiley's story"

"wait! come back!" yelled phil.

phil left the room.

"hey, jake, can i play on your xbox?" asked phred.

"sure. g-go ahead" stammered jake.

_meanwhile in the backyard_

"smiley, wait up!" yelled phil.

"what is it?" said smiley.

" i have a question." said phil. "what is with that second voice? it sounds like someone i know."

"well, i have nothing else to do." said smiley. "i guess i can tell you about it"

"it all started with a freind of mine named todd. he was my best and only freind at the time. we where like relatives until one day, todd dissapeared.

"i was wondering what could have happened to him, until i saw a news broadcast one morning."

"what did it say?" asked phil.

"i'll quote it for you. "a kid named todd kahm had been ran over by a car while crossing the street. the drunk driver had been arrested." or something. i dont remember what he said after that."

"wow." said phil. "but what about the fact that your face is LITERALLY a mask?"

"i was so depressed after hearing the news that i blacked out. when i woke up, i felt the same, and i had completely forgot about todd. but during our escape from zone 5.1, i had

found out about the "mask." said smiley. " i felt a breeze coming from my neck going on to my face."

"that second voice is the manifestation of my paranoia of todd's death" smiley added.

"that voice is the voice of todd."

"have you seen yourself without your mask on?" asked phil.

"no" said smiley. "but i figured i looked horrible."

"well, let me show you what it looked like." said phil. "follow me."

smiley followed phil into the bathroom.

"now take off your mask and look in the mirror." said phil.

"okay..." said smiley.

she took off her mask.

"wow..." said smiley.

" i guess the whole "mask for my ugly desires" stuff that viz said was true."

"i thought so." said a perculiar voice.

END OF PT. 2.


	3. Chapter 3

RIDDLE SCHOOL : THE RETURNING PT. 3. "viz returns"

"viz?" asked phil. "how did YOU get here?"

"you didnt realize this, but i actually put tracking chips inside of you so that i know where you are at all times." said viz.

"well played" said phil.

"now if you will excuse me, i am going to borrow smiley for a minuite to study this wierd-"

"no." said smiley.

"do you really think you can stop me from taking you back to my ship to conduct the experiment?" asked viz.

"yes"

a tentacle shot from smiley's face and grabbed viz by the stomach.

she kept throwing viz around the room until phil said something.

"stop!" yelled phil.

smiley stopped.

"sorry, what happened? i blacked out for a second there." smiley said.

then she looked down.

viz wasnt moving.

"umm...here is the mask." said phil.

_meanwhile_

phil stormed into the room.

"guys! smiley killed viz!" exclaimed phil.

"WHAT! i mean, great!" said zack.

"hi guys!" said smiley.

"AHHHHH!" screamed jake.

"YES! NEW HIGH SCORE! TRY BEATING THAT JAKE! oh, hi guys." said phred.

END OF PT.3.


	4. Chapter 4

RIDDLE SCHOOL : THE RETURNING PT.4 "an evening with smiley"

"hey guys! my mom said you could spend the night here!" said jake with exitement.

"great!" said zack.

_later that evening_

everybody in the house is asleep. exept smiley.

every night, her thoughts about todd keep her awake

until usually around 12:00 AM, when she just falls asleep.

in this one occasion, viz sneaks into jake's room, where everybody is sleeping.

"well, this will be easy." whispered viz to himself.

"they THINK i'm dead, but im not" viz added.

he implants a chip capable of controlling smiley's mind.

_the next morning_

"good morning, every-"

jake stops talking and starts to stare at smiley's bed in horror.

smiley was surrounded by a big stain of some wierd goo that looks like smiley's face without the mask on.

she still had her mask on, but it all oozed out of the eye holes on her mask.

"i have to wash this thing every morning." said smiley.

jake fainted.

smiley got off her bed and went to the bathroom to wash the mask off.

"hey smiley, maybye i can help you with-"

smiley slapped phil's hand away from her.

"no, thanks phil." said smiley in a slightly stressed voice.

smiley continued to the bathroom to wash her mask off.

phil stood there, suprized. smiley had never acted like this before.

well, at least when her mask was on.

_in the bathroom_

"why do i feel so wierd this morning?" smiley asked herself.

"and why did i act that way torwards phil?"

all of these thoughts echoed through her head, as well as others.

"smiley..." said a wierd voice that sounded like viz.

"huh? are you in here viz?" smiley asked.

"no, smiley. im in your head. you can try to tell the others about me, but they wont believe you, no matter how hard you try." said viz.

"now, wash your mask off and act like yourself until i say otherwise."

"you cant make me." said smiley.

smiley saw her arms moving almost entirely out of her control.

smiley left the bathroom after washing her mask.

"hey smiley, what was going on in there?" asked phil.

smiley just stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

after a about 2 seconds, smiley finally replied.

"nothing." smiley said with a grin on her face.

she then went down to have breakfast.

END OF PT.4.


	5. Chapter 5

RIDDLE SCHOOL : THE RETURNING PT.5 "back to school."

after the five kids did their morning routines, they headed off to school.

"so, jake. what school do you go to?" asked zack.

"riddle elementary." said jake.

"cool. we go there too." said phil.

_at school_

"HELLO KIDS TODAY WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" said mrs . cophey in a hard-to-understand-jittery voice.

the kid came in. he had casts on on his left arm and bandages on his head.

"THIS IS TOBY WHATS HIS NAME!" exclaimed mrs . cophey.

"no, actually my name is todd kahm." said the kid.

smiley directed her attention torwards todd.

"todd?" asked smiley.

they were staring at each other now.

"OKAY KIDS NOW STAND UP AND FACE THE FLAG!" exclaimed mrs . cophey.

todd sat next to smiley.

"todd? how are you still alive?" whispered smiley.

todd was about to say something when he realised something.

"i...don't know." whispered todd

"I HAVE A MATH TEST! START IT!" exclaimed mrs . cophey as she gave everyone their tests.

_during the test_

"smiley, how have you been?" asked todd.

"good, but can you leave me alone so i can finish the test?" asked smiley.

"but i have so many questions!" whispered todd.

_2 miniutes later_

"and one more question smiley-"

she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she banged her fists on her desk.

the desk cracked.

"SMELLY GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" exclaimed mrs . cophey.

she never got their names right.

_at mr . cwesschyn's office_

"SMILEY!" yelled mr . cwesschyn.

"YOU HAVE BROKEN SCHOOL PROPERTY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

smiley stood there. speechless.

"you... don't wanna know what is behind the mask." said smiley.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" yelled mr . cwesschyn.

"this." said smiley.

she took off her mask and a tentacle shot at mr . cwesschyn.

mr . cwesschyn grabbed it and snapped a piece off.

he grabbed the mask.

"I will be keeping THIS!" he said as he put it on his contraband cabinet.

"now GET OUT!" exclaimed mr . cwesschyn.

END OF PT.5.


	6. Chapter 6

RIDDLE SCHOOL : THE RETURNING PT.6 "back from school"

phil was finally back from school with his friends.

"i wonder where smiley is." he said to himself.

as soon as he stepped into jake's room, phil jumpad at the sight of smiley without her mask. "OH CRAP!" exclaimed phil.

"what happened to your mask, smiley?"

"mr. cwesschyn confiscated it." said smiley.

"which sucks because after a while of not having my mask on, i start to act a little crazy."

"well, we need to get the mask then-" before phil could finish what he was saying, smiley pinned him to the wall.

"No need." she said.

"wh- what?" phil stammered in fear.

"No. Need." smiley repeated.

a tentacle shot at phil.

phil grabbed it.

he felt a sudden throbbing pain on the palm of his hand.

he looked down to see that the palm of his hand was covered in blood on both sides with one of smiley's tentacles stabbed straight through it.

phred opened the door.

"hey phil, did you eat my sand- WHAT THE-"

phred dropped the question immediately at the sight of the excessive amount of blood on phil's hand, and the absence of smiley's mask.

"h- help..." phil stammered, too stunned to move.

phred just stood there.

but then jake walked in.

"so? did he...eat...the..." jake said.

he stood there. right next to phred.

"...smiley?" was all phred managed to get out.

smiley stopped what she was doing in order to take in what phred had just said.

"yeah?" she asked, unaware of what she had just done to phil.

"you...um...you should probably get phil's hand fixed up." said phred.

"why do you say...that..." said smiley.

she looked down at phil's hand.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she asked.

END OF PT. 6.


End file.
